The GOA (Gate Driver On Array or Gate On Array) circuit is a technology using the existing TFT-LCD array process to manufacture the gate scan driving signal circuit on the array substrate to achieve the driving method to progressively scan the gate line. Compared with the transitional COF and COG process, it not only saves the cost but also reduce the gate direction bonding process. It is extremely beneficial to improve productivity and increase the integrity of the display device. As the technology of low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) in thin-film transistor (TFT) advances and the characteristic of ultra-high carrier mobility of the LTPS semiconductor, the corresponding peripheral integrated circuit of the panel has drawn much attention. However, shown as FIG. 1, the scan driving circuit of the conventional display panel resets a pull-up control signal node Q(N) by a reset signal Reset or a trigger signal STV received a reset thin film transistor Tr. When the circuit is operated, the highest electric potential of the pull-up control signal node Q(N) reaches twice of the voltage VGH, and the voltage received by the gate, drain, and source of the reset thin film transistor Tr is higher (illustrated as FIG. 2). So, the reset thin film transistor Tr easily occurs current leakage, and more worse under a long operating time, so as to lead the reliability of the circuit poor.